


Manners

by waywardsnowbaz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz pov, M/M, Short scene, SnowBaz, kind of, snowbaz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsnowbaz/pseuds/waywardsnowbaz
Summary: A tiny, short little scene I randomly wrote. :)





	Manners

*Baz*

Apparently, Snow can’t chew food like a normal person. He always chews with his mouth open, half the time trying desperately to make a coherent sentence. It usually doesn’t work (ever), but he tries.

And I shouldn’t find it nearly as adorable as I do.

He seems to have an affinity for breakfast pastries. He loves scones, which is both posh, and reminds me of my grandmother. Today, it’s a muffin that sits half devoured on a napkin in front of him (because he can’t put food onto a damn plate like a normal person). A few crumbs from the blueberry-something muffin are littered over his lips, which I can’t stop staring at. I want to lick the crumbs off, but that would be weird for both of us.

“Are you even listening to me, Baz?” he whines mid-bite. I roll my eyes.

“Yes, Snow, I’m listening. Bunce, right?” I raise an eyebrow and he frowns. He had mentioned Bunce a few sentences back. There was no way he had changed topics that quickly. Snow isn’t dumb, it just isn’t like him to not obsess over a topic forever before eventually moving on.

“Yeah. So, Penelope—” I sigh as he drones on. He picks up another piece of muffin and shoves it into his mouth without missing a beat. Crowley, he needs some fucking manners.


End file.
